Cuando se pierde lo que se ama
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Las despedidas siempre son dolorosas, sobre todo si algo que amas se aleja de ti. Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial **"¡Ser Friki mola!"** del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Cuando se pierde lo que se ama**

_Por Daenerys Black._

* * *

**I**

**Helena &amp; Barón Sanguinario**

Cuando Rowena Ravenclaw, con el corazón destrozado por la partida de su hija, le encomendó la misión de ir a buscarla, él aceptó sin titubear. Era sabido por todos que estaba enamorado de Helena, por lo que traerla de vuelta a su agonizante madre le daba esperanzas.

Encontró su escondite en el lugar más recóndito de un bosque. Trató de todos los medios posibles de que se fuera con él, pero Helena se negaba rotundamente.

—No iré y es mi última palabra.

Controlado por la ira que le invadía en ese momento, el Barón apuñaló a Helena con una daga que portaba. Lo miró atemorizada y él apuñaló nuevamente. Le provocaba un retorcido placer ver como la vida de aquella mujer se desvanecía.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, gritó horrorizado y se apuñaló a sí mismo. Con su último aliento y el cuerpo sin vida de Helena a su lado, dijo:

—Adiós, amor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial **"¡Ser Friki mola!"** del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Cuando se pierde lo que se ama**

_Por Daenerys Black._

* * *

**II**

**Remus Lupin &amp; Sirius Black**

La noticia de la muerte de los Potter junto a la caída de Voldemort se esparció rápidamente.

Remus al escuchar aquello sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Todo su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse. Pedazos de memorias cruzaban su mente mientras repetía los mismos cuatro nombres en cabeza. Harry. James. Lily. _Sirius._

Sirius traicionó a James y Lily y dejó que Voldemort los asesinara.

Mientras las horas pasaban, la información se iba siendo más clara. Harry, de alguna forma, sobrevivió el ataque. James y Lily muertos. Sirius prófugo por matar a muggles y a su amigo Peter. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así? Sirius, el hombre que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Quien le curaba las heridas luego de la luna llena. La persona de quien se había enamorado…

Esa fatídica noche en la que la comunidad mágica celebraba la caída de Voldemort, Remus había perdido a las personas que más amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial **"¡Ser Friki mola!"** del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Cuando se pierde lo que se ama**

_Por Daenerys Black._

* * *

**III**

**Megan Jones &amp; Sally-Anne Perks**

Después de saberse que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había regresado, muchas familias dejaron Inglaterra motivadas por el temor de su retorno. La familia de Megan había pensado en dejar el país, pero ella los convenció de no hacerlo.

El solo pensamiento de no tener a Sally-Anne Perks le rompía el corazón. No podía imaginar cómo sería una vida sin los besos y las sonrisas de la chica que la dejaba sin aliento y se adueñó de su corazón.

Megan buscó una cabellera castaña entre los estudiantes que esperaban la partida del tren escarlata. Preguntó a sus compañeros de curso si habían visto a Sally y a algunos Hufflepuffs. Nadie la había visto. Megan se dijo, tratando de convencerse a ella misma, que debía estar tarde.

Cuando el tren partió, Megan se dio cuenta porque no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas durante el verano, porque no se apareció para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Sally se había ido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial **"¡Ser Friki mola!"** del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Cuando se pierde lo que se ama**

_Por Daenerys Black._

* * *

**IV**

**James Sirius Potter &amp; Rose Weasley**

—El traslador está esperándome, James.

James no dijo nada. Acurrucó a Rose en su pecho, apreciando los últimos instantes con ella. El aroma de Rose le llegaba a las fosas nasales, inundando su ser con su esencia. Las hebras pelirrojas cosquilleaban su nariz y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le recordaban que pronto se iría.

—¿Tienes que…?

Calló antes de terminar la pregunta. Estaba empeñada en ir a estudiar al extranjero. "Una gran oportunidad que no tendré nuevamente" decía con los ojos centellantes de emoción. James sabía que era su sueño y no podía negarle eso, pero no evitaba que su corazón se sintiera destrozado ante la perspectiva de no tener a Rose junto a él.

—James…

La estrechó aún más fuerte, temiendo que si no la abrazaba lo suficiente después no tendría recuerdos de ella.

—Me tengo que ir.

Rose se fue corriendo, con sus rizos color fuego ondeando, dejando a James atrás.


End file.
